Talk:Temeritus Shanks
Gender Is Shanks really a witch? Shanks is wearing clothes similar to those worn by Lockhart in CoS/f during the Duelling Club sequence. This can be seen here (sorry for the image, I can't get a better pic). Also, Shanks is wearing a Ruff. Ruffs were used in Weastern Europe mostly between the mid-sixteenth century and the mid-seventeenth century; I don't think a seventeenth century lady would be portrayed using trousers. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:25, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :"Termeritus" strikes me as a more masculine name. This portrait looks feminine, but plenty of guys have such features, so looks can be deceiving. Is there more direct evidence in the OotP game that Shanks is a witch: do other characters refer to Shanks with "she," "her," etc., or is the voice actor evidently female? ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 09:16, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::It sounded like a guy to me, and I'd assumed it was a 'he' when I played the game. I can check the credits on it later, but the gender of the voice actor doesn't necessarilly reflect the gender of the character (i.e. Bart Simpson) - Nick O'Demus 09:41, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::The portrait's voice can be heard here (at around 7:49). I don't believe anyone refers to Shanks as a he/she, since her quest in OP doesn't require talking to anyone, nor do the other portrait quests require to talk to her. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 12:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::The voice actor is Jonathan Kydd. You can hear a sample here, and it's definitely him. - Nick O'Demus 12:58, September 28, 2009 (UTC) In my German version, he/she had a very high voice and sounded like a woman.--Rodolphus 14:22, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hmmm. Should we alter the gender, then? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:51, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Yes, we should, and possibly add a Behind the Scenes section.--Rodolphus 14:54, September 28, 2009 (UTC) It was added. Thank you for that.--Rodolphus 15:15, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Occupation Doesn´t he wear the Hogwarts symbol on his clothes? A possible indication for him being a Professor?--Rodolphus 15:19, September 28, 2009 (UTC)´ Bumping. Lockhart also wore the symbol on his clothes in the second film.--Rodolphus 07:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Bumping, Madam Hooch also did.--Rodolphus 17:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC)´ Bumping--Rodolphus 15:29, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 13:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :I would say so. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 19:59, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't agree. How can you tell that's an Hogwarts crest? It may be a Shanks family crest or a personal insignia, one cannot tell. Also, the clothes both Shanks and Lockhart wear seems to be duelling attire (quite similar to fencing protective jackets), which is not exclusive of Hogwarts professors. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:13, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Good point. I didn't actually look at Shanks's badge. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 20:22, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Dates Is the fact that his portrait is based on one of someone who lived from 1566 to 1625 evidence enough to add those dates to his article? --'Don't forget: Elvendork! (It's unisex!)' 16:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :I'd say no. Sidley Smirk Platter and his real-world likeness (Henry Wriothesley, 3rd Earl of Southampton) are almost a century apart (born in 1503 and in 1573, respectively), and the same can be said of Amrose Swott and his ''own model (Johannes Kepler); died in 1724 and in 1630, respectively. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:36, February 17, 2013 (UTC)